UNDERSTANDING
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: HIATUS. Chap 4. Hanya karena seseorang tidak mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. SasuNaru dan NejiGaara, slight NejiSasu. Hardcore Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai aka Yaoi

-Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Slight NejiSasu in next chapter

-Lime, Lemon, Rape, dan Violence. Yang homophobia dan belum cukup umur harap klik icon back sebelum muntah dan muncul keinginan untuk memflame saia

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

* * *

Summary:

Hanya karena seseorang tidak mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Hardcore Yaoi, NC-17, Lime, Lemon, Rape, Violence, Bahasa Vulgar. Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**UNDERSTANDING © LOVELY LUCIFER**

**BETA READER © .CHARLOTTE.D'CHAUCHEMAR.

* * *

**

_Some thoughts are better left unsay, some feelings are better kept to your self. But love has it's own way of expressing it self even in silence_

-anonymous –

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 10.07 PM**

"Sasuke... Jangan begitu. Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dan dengarkan aku!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang histeris. Dia berlari dengan membabi buta untuk mengejar pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sudah hampir melewati pintu kamar mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Naruto? Aku sudah muak. Lepaskan aku!" desis Sasuke marah. Ditepisnya dengan kasar lengan berkulit tan itu hingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Sasuke, aku mohon... Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu. Sumpah, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya kaget barusan. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal" Naruto berusaha berdiri dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke, bibir pucatnya gemetar menyunggingkan senyum memaksa.

Sasuke menatap mata safir itu, mencoba membaca kesungguhan di baliknya.

"Sasuke, please… aku akan melakukan apa saja..." kata pemuda pirang itu sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pipi pemuda di depannya, "sungguh, aku tidak akan protes," mohonnya dengan kesungguhan yang jelas.

Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke teryakini. Pemuda itu mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, menciumi bibir Naruto dengan menuntut dan mendominasi.

Naruto berjengit ketika punggungnya menghantam lantai saat Sasuke mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sementara tangan pucat pemuda Uchiha itu merobek paksa kaos orange Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Jangan pernah menolakku lagi, Naruto. Jangan pernah. Aku tidak suka itu, seharusnya kau tahu," gumam Sasuke diantara ciuman dan jilatannya di telinga Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto hanya membalas singkat. Dia tak mampu berfikir lagi, badannya terasa panas dan nafasnya memburu. Bukan karena dikuasai gairah, tapi karena dia hanya terlentang tanpa alas di lantai yang dingin. Naruto benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi fit sekarang, dan Sasuke memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk minta dilayani.

Pemuda pirang itu merintih ketika lengan Sasuke mulai menjelajahi selangkangannya, mengenyahkan boxer orangenya entah ke mana. Membuat kepala Naruto semakin pusing dan bertalu-talu.

"Mana suaramu, Dobe? Aku ingin mendengar eranganmu," bisik Sasuke sementara dia dengan ganas menghisap titik di sekitar leher Naruto, mengigitnya dengan kasar, menimbulkan luka berdarah. Sementara air mata Naruto mengalir tanpa suara.

"Aggh… Sasuke!" akhirnya pemuda bermata biru itu melenguh, menjambak rambut spike kekasihnya. Sama sekali tidak menikmati, hanya berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran yang sepertinya akan meninggalkannya sesaat lagi.

Naruto menggigil. Bibir Sasuke di lehernya terasa sedingin es, begitu juga dengan semua bagian tubuh tanpa pakaiannya yang menindih Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin merasa gemetaran.

"Sas... Ugh... Sas... Tolong berhenti sebentar." Naruto berusaha berbicara. Pandangannya kabur dan perutnya terasa mual. "Please, tolong…" lanjutnya sambil mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri yang mulai terasa berputar. Beban tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya membuat semuanya memburuk dua kali lipat. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan giginya bergemeretuk. Sekuat tenaga pemuda pirang itu mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tak ambruk saat itu juga. Dan Naruto mendesah lega ketika serangan di lehernya terhenti.

Pelan-pelan kepala berambut biru gelap yang berada di depan dada Naruto mendongak, mata onyxnya menatap garang. "Aku tidak suka dihentikan saat sedang melakukan hal yang kusukai. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan protes," desis Sasuke mengancam.

Naruto terdiam, dia menelan ludahnya dengan menyesal.

Dan dalam hitungan milisecond, bibir Sasuke kembali membungkam mulut Naruto, menyebabkan pemuda pirang itu kehabisan nafas dan tercekik.

Naruto tersedak, berusaha menghirup udara diantara bungkaman bibir Sasuke di kedua saluran pernafasannya. Tangannya menggapai liar sementara kegelapan semakin menusuk retinanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeliat sia-sia, tenaganya tak pernah cukup untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya. Kekasihnya benar-benar sudah menjelma seperti pasir hisap yang menyerap apapun yang bergerak.

Beberapa menit Naruto menggelepar. Dan tiba-tiba paru-parunya terisi, membuat Naruto membuka matanya dengan lega dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya yang sempat meninggalkannya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Naruto," desis Sasuke. Jari pucatnya bermain di rambut pirang Naruto, sementara dia menjilat leher Naruto lalu menghirup ceruk di antara bahu dan leher pemuda pirang itu, "kau tahu aku tak suka menyakitimu. Sungguh!" lanjutnya dalam kelembutan yang mencengangkan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lega akan perubahan sikap pemuda yang menindihnya. "Tidak akan pernah, Sasuke. Aku bersumpah!" desisnya sambil berusaha memberi belaian terimakasih di kepala berambut spike itu. Tapi sebelum ulurannya mencapai kepala Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu memekik kaget sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan sambil meremas barang milik Naruto tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu mengejang dan melengkung membentuk kurva, menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atasnya dengan debaman pelan.

"He... hentikan Sas. Aku mohon!" isaknya diantara kesakitan teramat sangat yang menyerangnya. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum senang dan beringsut menyamankan diri di samping tubuh Naruto. Dan dalam sekejap lengan pucat itu berpindah. Bukan ditarik mundur, tapi Sasuke malah menyusupkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke belakang selangkangan Naruto, memanfaatkan momen disaat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Naruto berteriak lagi, jatuh terkelungkup dengan kaki mengangkang. Dan sambil gemetar hebat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya, tergelincir sedikit ketika lututnya terpeleset sperma dan darahnya sendiri.

"Sasu..ke.. To..long.. Sa..kit" Naruto menggapai-gapai udara kosong di sampingnya, berusaha meminta belas kasihan.

Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Panggil lagi namaku!"

"Sasu… ke..."

Lengan bebas Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan menciumnya lembut, kontras dengan lengan satunya yang seakan berusaha merobek rektum pemuda pirang itu.

"Anak baik yang aku suka…" gumam Sasuke ketika ciumannya turun ke tengkuk dan punggung penuh peluh serta bercak merah itu. Erangan Naruto membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Sedikit lagi, Sayang," lanjutnya ketika lebih banyak cairan merah dan putih menetes dari tubuh bagian bawah Naruto. "Ya, begitu!" Tanpa menghentikan hand-jobnya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu bangkit untuk berlutut dan mengarahkan kejantanannya bagian ke belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Aagghh...!!" Tubuh Naruto mengejang lagi ketika milik Sasuke menyeruak rektumnya tanpa ampun. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata safirnya dan menetes ke lantai. Detik berikutnya, pemuda pirang itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 07.10 AM**

Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya, pagi datang lagi. Perlahan pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan beringsut untuk mencium pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap di pelukannya.

"Pagi, Dobe," sapa Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang selalu membuatnya hilang kewarasan.

"Hn..." Naruto merespon dengan erangan, berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Sayang? Curang sekali kau, membiarkanku sibuk sendiri tadi malam," kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto, sementara jarinya menyentuh pusar kekasihnya yang memiliki tato berbentuk segel, terus menjelajah sampai ke bawah. Membuat Naruto akhirnya mendesah.

"Kau harus membayarnya pagi ini," goda Sasuke serius, tangannya terus bergerak seirama seiring desahan pemuda di bawahnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya mengerang dan tersenyum lemah. Pemuda pirang itu membalas sentuhan Sasuke dengan belaian di rambut biru gelapnya.

Sungguh, terkadang Naruto tidak mengerti kekasihnya ini. Walaupun sudah bersama lebih dari 5 tahun, sikap Sasuke masih merupakan misteri baginya. Terkadang pemuda itu begitu lembut dan protektif, membuatnya merasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Tapi di lain waktu, Sasuke bisa sangat beringas dan kasar, seolah ada pribadi lain di dalam tubuhnya yang menyimpan semua iblis dalam satu waktu. Menorehkan semua kekerasan dan pengintimidasian di tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah protes, apalagi berfikir untuk berpisah. Yang manapun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Dan Naruto yakin Sasuke pun memiliki cinta untuknya sebanyak yang Naruto punya.

"I love you, Sasuke. I knew I always do," bisik Naruto ketika Sasuke mengembangkan senyum khasnya dan beringsut untuk menciuminya.

"I love you too, Naruto," balasnya.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at 07.01 AM**

"Selamat pagi, Gaara. Kita sarapan apa, Sayang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender sambil memeluk dari belakang pemuda berambut merah yang tidur dengan posisi terkelungkup di kasur _king_ _size-_nya.

"Hn, Neji." Perlahan Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati kalau sekarang dia terperangkap diantara dua lengan kekasihnya, mau tidak mau pipi pucat itu merona merah.

"Kau itu seperti perempuan," goda Neji sambil menciumi bibir pemuda di bawahnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan membalas ciuman selamat paginya yang beraroma cappuccino.

"Hei, kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar mandi?" tanya Neji dengan senyum terkulum, "atau mungkin kau perlu alasan untuk mandi dan keramas?" Lengan Neji menyusuri hidung bangir pemuda yang lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah. "Masih ada satu jam lebih sebelum aku _meeting_ dengan klient dari Iwagakure. Aku tak keberatan sarapan berat."

Gaara mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan merajuk ketika menyadari kalau Neji serius mengodanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, kau membuatku tambah lapar tahu." Dengan sekali sentak, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyingkirkan selimut putih yang menjadi pembatas tubuhnya dan Gaara. Neji tersenyum puas ketika mendapati kalau kekasihnya sama sekali belum memakai apa-apa setelah mereka bercinta gila-gilaan tadi malam.

"Bagus, bersiaplah untuk ronde kedua, Reddish Cheeks," gumamnya.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at 07.19 AM**

Neji beringsut melepas ciumannya, mata lavendernya menyipit membaca raut pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gaara tersentak kaget ketika menyadari kalau Neji telah menyingkir dari tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari. Mau tak mau, mata hijau pemuda itu membulat sempurna. "Ti...tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu pikiranmu sedang tidak di sini. Aku tidak suka kalau kau memikirkan hal lain disaat kita bersama."

Pemuda berambut merah itu meraih leher Neji dan membawanya mendekat. "Aku tidak berfikir apa-apa," gumamnya sambil memberikan sebuah gigitan menggoda di bibir pemuda itu. Lalu bibirnya mengecup dalam hingga menimbulkan gema kencang di kamar tidur mereka. Gaara sudah membuka mulutnya, memberi undangan agar kekasihnya menyusupkan lidahnya seperti biasa. Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali, Neji malah menarik mundur kepalanya.

"Kapan kau mulai belajar kalau di dalam suatu hubungan itu perlu kejujuran," kata Neji sambil melepaskan tangan pucat Gaara dari lehernya.

"A... aku..."

"Sudahlah, aku harus ke kantor."

"Neji..." Gaara menggapai pinggang Neji ketika pemuda itu akan berdiri dari kasur mereka, "please."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar, Gaara," gumam Neji pelan tanpa berbalik.

"Aku juga tidak."

"Tapi kau selalu merusak suasana!" Nada Neji naik satu oktaf ketika dia berbalik dan mencengkeram lengan pucat kekasihnya, membuat Gaara menggeleng pelan, berusaha memberikan tatapan menyesal.

"Siapa?"

"Neji, please…"

Dengan murka, pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu bangkit. Tapi sekali lagi gerakan Gaara lebih cepat, mengunci Neji hingga pemuda itu terduduk lagi.

"Sasori-nii..."

Seketika Gaara terdorong mundur, pandangannya berubah gelap ketika sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat menusuk retinanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerjapkan matanya agar kesadaran merasuki otaknya.

Neji sudah menindihnya, menciumnya dengan garang dan beringas, menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi semua rongga mulut pemuda itu sementara lengannya sudah mencapai selangkangan Gaara.

Gaara mengerang ketika ciuman Neji turun di sekitar dadanya. Tidak ingin hanya diam, pemuda berambut merah itu ikut menjelajahi bagian bawah kekasihnya dan menciumi lengan bebas Neji.

"Neji..." Gaara memekik, lidah kekasihnya sudah mencapai selangkangannya dan mengulum kejantanannya sementara lengannya bermain di tonjolan di dadanya yang sudah mengeras.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terus mengerang, menikmati setiap gerakan Neji yang selalu membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Tapi tiba-tiba semuanya terhenti, membuat Gaara membuka mata emeraldnya dengan bingung. Pemuda itu menemukan kalau Neji sudah mendekat ke wajahnya, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nafas keduanya bertemu.

Gaara memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir kekasihnya, tapi jari Neji menahannya.

"Katakan siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau..." bisik Gaara sambil menyingkirkan jari Neji untuk kembali mencium pemuda itu.

"Sebut namanya."

"Neji... Neji Hyuuga."

"Katakan kau menginginkanku."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Menginginkan siapa?"

"Aku menginginkan Neji Hyuuga, hanya untukku!" jerit Gaara ketika dia dengan membabi buta menyerang Neji hingga mereka bertukar posisi.

Senyum pemuda bermata lavender itu terkembang. "Bagus, jangan lupakan itu. Sasori hanya bagian masa laluku, dan hanya kau sekarang. Jangan sekali lagi memikirkan pria lain saat kita bercinta." Neji membalas ciuman Gaara sementara lengannya membuka kedua kaki kekasihnya dan menyentak pemuda itu agar duduk di perutnya. "Bersiaplah untuk acara puncak, Reddish Cheeks," gumam Neji ketika dia mengangkat Gaara dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan miliknya ke rektum pemuda di atasnya.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number ****123 Next day at 07.10 AM**

"Sasuke, aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar. Kau kekantor jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan pancake dan jus tomat di depan pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedang asyik dengan koran paginya.

Mata onyx itu langsung berpindah, mendongak dari bacaannya, "Jam berapa kau akan pergi? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" desis Sasuke tidak suka.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dari belakang dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu "Kau itu... Aku sudah bilang kemarin, tapi kau tak mendengarkanku."

"Jangan bohong Dobe."

"Mana berani aku..." rajuk Naruto ketika Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku antar ya." gumam Sasuke, kepalanya menciumi leher kekasihnya, menghirup aroma citrusnya.

"Hei... Aku hanya pulang ke rumah orang tuaku sebentar. Bukan bertandang ke kandang macan. Sebelum kau pulang dari kantor, aku pasti sudah kembali!" gerutu Naruto diantara desahannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum ketika merasakan sesuatu menegang dialas duduknya, "jangan bilang kau ingin kita melakukannya lagi Teme, kau baru mandi,"

"Tidak perduli, aku bisa mandi lagi!" tanggap Sasuke sambil terus menyerang leher kekasihnya, "Asal kau tahu Dobe, aku lebih suka melemparmu ke kandang macan dari pada menyuruhmu pulang. Aku belum lupa terakhir kali kau pulang aku mesti bertengkar dengan Iruka dan Kakashi untuk menyeretmu kembali kesini,"

Naruto tertawa, "Itu karena kau menolak membiarkanku menginap dirumah,"

"Jangan harap, aku bisa mati kalau jauh darimu lebih dari 12 jam,"

"Chi-chi sudah menyuruhmu ikut mengi... Tunggu Sasuke, biar ku buka sendiri, ini kaos kesayanganku," tahan Naruto ketika kekasihnya sudah membuat ancang-ancang akan melepas paksa bajunya, membuat Sasuke berdecak tidak sabar.

"Chi-chi sudah menyuruhmu ikut menginap," ulang Naruto ketika kaos orangenya berhasil disingkirkan dengan selamat.

"I don't want to be caught when I was fucking you,"

"Pervert"

"Terserah kau," balas Sasuke ketika dia sudah bosan menjilati seluruh badan kekasihnya dan dengan mudahnya pemuda itu mendudukkan Naruto ke meja makan. "Penggangu." desis Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan boxer bergambar Kyuubi dari kaki Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku hilir-mudik dirumah tanpa celana Teme,"

Sasuke mendongak dari aktifitas jilatannya, berlagak memasang muka berfikir, "Ide bagus, kenapa tidak?" desisnya disertai pukulan main-main dipunggungnya oleh Naruto.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 Next Day at 07.01 AM**

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji ketika Gaara meletakkan gadget merahnya dimeja dan kembali menyamankan diri dipelukan kekasihnya yang duduk bersandarkan bantal.

"Nee-san ingin aku pulang dan menemaninya _chek up_ ke dokter kandungan," jawab Gaara sambil mendesah ketika Neji kembali menyerang tekuknya, sementara miliknya yang menegang mengesek tulang belakang pemuda berambut merah itu secara konstan dan meninggalkan jejak cairan putih disana.

Neji mengerang protes, "Kenapa harus kau? Shikamaru mana?"

"Ada job selama seminggu di Kirigakure,"

"Kankuro?"

"Ten-ten sedang hamil muda, tidak bisa ditinggal,"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi!"

"Neji..." Gaara sudah akan berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya secara frontal, tetapi pemuda berambut cokelat itu menahannya.

"Aku belum selesai dibagian ini Reddish Cheeks!"

Gaara menggeliat dan mendesah lagi ketika jari Neji meremas dadanya dan meraba terus ke bawah.

"Kau tidak menginapkan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Aku ingin kau pulang, Sayang"

"Kuusahakan," pemuda bermata emerald itu mendongak dan menarik kepala Neji untuk menciumnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Jangan Neji. Kau tahu Nee-san tidak menyukai hubungan kita, dan aku tidak suka melihat kalian bertengkar,"

"Bagamana kalau kau tidak kembali padahal aku kangen padamu? Aku tidak suka tidur sendirian!"

"Artinya kau bebas malam ini,"

Neji melepas ciumannya dengan suara keceplak kencang, "Kau bercandakan?"

"Tidak" jawab pemuda rambut merah itu sambil kembali menarik Neji dan mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh lagi.

Dahi bertato Neji mengerut tidak suka, ditariknya kepalanya dari jangkauan lengan pucat Gaara, "Kau tidak pernah benar-benar serius terhadapku kan? Tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh meletakkanku dalam skala prioritasmu kan?" desisnya dalam tanya tersinggung. Dengan sekali sentakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalik tubuh Gaara dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau memang seperti itu! Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain selain aku!" tunjuk Neji tepat ke dada kekasihnya yang basah.

"Nee-san bukan orang lain, dia kakakku," teriak Gaara ikut terpancing.

"Aku tidak hanya membahas tentang Temari-nee, tapi juga tentang Sasori, Kiba, Sai, dan entah siapa lagi yang selalu kau pikirkan perasaannya disaat kita melakukan sex!" balas Neji tidak kalah keras.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kau yang memulai Gaara, kau yang bilang aku bebas malam ini. Jadi apa maksudmu itu? Kau tidak mempercayaiku kan? Kau tidak serius terhadapku kan? Orang macam apa yang rela kekasihnya melakukan sex dengan orang lain??! Berapa kali harus ku bilang kalau aku sudah berubah. Hanya kau sekarang! Benar-benar hanya kau!" Neji meraung frustasi.

Gaara diam sejenak, membiarkan kesunyian merajai kamar tidur mereka. Tak lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pahit, "Aku tidak akan disini dan mau kau tiduri kalau aku tidak serius denganmu Neji. Dan aku minta maaf tentang segala yang ku pikirkan tentangmu, tapi semua tidak mudah..."

"Gaara..." Neji agak tersentak ketika mendengarkan perubahan suara pemuda didepannya.

"Aku melihatmu bercinta dengan orang lain di kamar kita... Bukan dengan satu orang Neji, tapi berganti setiap malam, dan semuanya kukenal,"

"Sayang... Aku..." Neji berusaha meraih lengan pemuda berambut merah itu ketika dia melihat kilatan bening di mata emeraldnya.

"Kalau kau jadi aku... Kau juga tidak akan mudah melupakannya... Sungguh, selalu terasa sakit disini," Gaara menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan getir.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

**Winamp playlist:**

**Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Fatal Tragedy by Dream Theater**

**Given up by Linkin Park**

**Loves me not by T.a.T****.u**

XxXxX

**Chapter 1 status done**

**Chapter 2 status in progress**

XxXxX

**Special thanks to .Chaloratte.d'Cauchemar.**

**Beta Reader saia yang baik hati dan tidak sombong**

XxXxX

Ini Lemon sekaligus Angst pertama saia.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan memaksa, terlalu ala sinetron dan timenya melompat-lompat. Saia akan lebih berusaha di chapter selanjutnya.

Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

XxXxX

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai aka Yaoi

-Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Slight NejiSasu in this chapter

-Lime, Lemon, Rape, dan Violence. Yang homophobia dan belum cukup umur harap klik icon back sebelum muntah dan muncul keinginan untuk memflame saia

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

Summary:

Hanya karena seseorang tidak mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Hardcore Yaoi, NC-17, Lemon, Rape, Violence, Bahasa Vulgar. Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**UNDERSTANDING © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

_It hurts when we risk our heart and it ends up being broken. But what hurts even more is when we still hold on when we already know that we're waiting for nothing_

-anonymous -

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 07.10 PM**

Sasuke mendorong pintu utama dengan kakinya sehingga benda itu menutup dan terkunci otomatis dengan klik pelan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu meletakkan kunci mobilnya di gantungan biasa dan lengan kirinya sibuk menarik dasinya asal saja dalam usaha melonggarkan simpul yang tadi pagi dibuat kekasihnya yang bermata sebiru langit.

"Tadaima...!" Sasuke berucap lantang untuk memberitahukan kepulangannya. Terlalu telat sebenarnya, karena pemuda Uchiha itu sudah mencapai ruang tengah sekarang. Tapi tanpa cengiran polos tanda selamat datang dari pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu setia bergantung di lengannya begitu memasuki Hidden Leaf, Sasuke sama sekali belum merasa pulang kerumah.

"Dobe, kau dimana?" suara Sasuke yang menggelegar terdengar lagi, tidak perlu takut pada tetangga yang terusik, apartment ini kedap suara.

Dan sekali lagi, hanya sunyi yang menjawabnya.

"Naruto!" pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menyentak pintu kamar dengan kasar dan tidak sabar. Mata onyxnya menemukan kekasihnya berdiri berlatar jendela yang diselimuti matahari senja, dengan kaos orange dan boxer bergambar kyuubi seperti biasa, sedang memberi senyuman tanda kejutan, membuat sang pemuda Uchiha tersenyum puas.

Tapi tidak. Sosok Naruto mengabur dan menghilang. Membuat lekukan dibibir Sasuke lenyap seketika. Hanya kegelapan kamar yang menyambutnya, tanpa cahaya, tanpa degungan pendingin ruangan, dan yang terpenting, tanpa sosok pirang yang biasa.

"Dapur," pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik pergi dan membanting pintu dengan debam kencang. Berusaha mencapai tempat itu secepat kaki jenjangnya melangkah.

Dan sekali lagi, dalam kekecewaan amat sangat yang melandanya, hanya kesunyian menyambutnya.

"Beranda, atau mungkin kamar mandi, atau kamar tamu..." Sasuke berlari membabi buta menelususi setiap inci apartmentnya.

Tapi nihil.

Pemuda itu terhenyak di sofa ruang tengah, nafasnya memburu dan kepalanya terasa pening.

Tidak ada Naruto, benar-benar tidak ada.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencengkam kepalanya dengan frustasi. Tanpa menemukan opiumnya yang berambut pirang, sama saja seperti menjatuhkan diri ke ruang hampa udara. Tidak bisa bernafas. Tercekik. Mati.

Dan entah setelah berapa lama, mata onyx itu menatap bingung ke arah boneka kyuubi yang berada di meja. Perlu lima menit penuh sebelum Sasuke menyadari ada yang berbeda di benda kesayangan kekasihnya. Di antara kesembilan ekornya yang tegak mengancam, terselip sebuah origami orange berbentuk burung.

Tangan pucat itu meraihnya.

Membuka pelan.

Dan otaknya yang kalut memerintah mata onyxnya untuk membaca.

_Sasu-teme..._

_Aku pulang ke rumah sebentar. Iruka bilang, Chichi kangen padaku sampai beliau sakit._

_Kau tidak boleh marah ya, tadi pagi kan kau sudah mengerjaiku habis-habisan sampai badanku memar dan aku susah berjalan. Jadi kau harus mengizinkan aku menginap sehari. Oke!_

_Baik-baik di rumah ya, besok pagi aku kembali._

_Aktifkan ponselmu, kita akan bergadang sambil telpon-telponan seperti ketika kuliah lalu._

_with much loves, Naruto_

Tangan pucat Sasuke bergetar tak terkendali.

'Naruto? Pulang? Menginap?'

Dan remote yang tergeletak di meja telah bergabung dengan televisi layar datar di seberang sana tepat di tengah. Tentu saja, setelah dilempar Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak setelah memaki-maki.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at**** 07.30 PM**

"Ouch itai," Sasuke meringis ketika tangan Neji menyentuh dahinya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan manja," pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkekeh di antara bentakan main-mainnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mata onyx Sasuke langsung melotot tidak suka, mukanya merah padam karena menahan sakit, malu dan marah. Membuat Neji semakin keras tertawa, "Siapa suruh kau adu keras kepalamu dengan kemudi mobil,"

"Itu kecelakaan. Memangnya aku sengaja??!"

Neji tergelak lagi, "Tidak biasanya Sasuke Uchiha seperti itu. Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke membentak sambil merengut.

"Marah? Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali,"

Tidak ditanggapi.

"Kalau begini kau benar-benar persis Gaara,"

Mata onyx itu langsung mendongak terhina, pandangannya jelas-jelas memprotes tidak setuju.

"Tidak dalam segi rupa tentu saja, mataku tidak buta, pacarku beribu kali lipat lebih manis dari kau,"

Seringai meremehkan khas Uchiha terkembang begitu mendengarnya, "Pacarku? Gombal sekali caramu memanggilnya. Lalu kau panggil apa Sasori, Sai, Kiba, Suigetsu, dan entah siapa lagi cowok yang sering kau gandeng di kampus dulu. Kekasih??! Manis sekali!" sindir Sasuke sakratis.

Neji ikut menyeringai, "Tidak, hanya Gaara sekarang, benar-benar hanya dia. Aku sudah berubah loh."

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Terserah kau," tanggap Neji sambil mengangkat bahu tak perduli.

"Dan untuk informasimu, maaf saja, aku tidak sudi dikatakan manis," kata Sasuke sambil mendelik, "posisiku bukan **penangkap**(1), jadi tidak akan tersanjung oleh kata-kata macam itu,"

Neji menopang dagunya seketika, mata lavendernya menatap penasaran, "Oh ya? Lantas dengan cara apa Naru-chan menaklukkanmu?"

Mendengar nama Naruto mengambang, pemuda Uchiha itu langsung merampas salap memar dari tangan Neji, "Biar aku sendiri," ketusnya dalam kemarahan yang jelas.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Naru-chan meninggalkanmu?"

Mata onyx itu membelalak. Entah apa alasannya, tapi tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha itu merasa tekuknya meremang tak nyaman. 'Meninggalkanmu? Naruto? Meninggalkanmu?' kalimat itu bergaung di pikirannya. Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Tidak! Tidak ada alasan untuk mendukung argumen itu. Naruto hanya pulang ke Otogakure sebentar, akan kembali besok. Itu janjinya. Naruto sangat mencintainya, selalu, Sasuke tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Dirinya bagi Naruto bahkan lebih penting dari pada jantung untuk hidup. Sama seperti exsistensi Naruto di dirinya.

"Tidak!" bantahan keras menggema di White Sand Apartment. Jika bukan karena kedua alis Neji yang bertaut, Sasuke tidak akan sadar kalau barusan dia yang berteriak. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu memalingkan wajahnya tak nyaman, nafasnya memburu dan kepalanya terasa pening. Lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau itu serius sekali," Neji mengambil lagi salap di tangan Sasuke dan memencetnya pelan-pelan untuk di oleskan lagi ke dahi pemuda Uchiha itu. "Ini hanya saranku. Terserah kau mau mendengar atau tidak. Tapi sebaiknya jangan berkendara kalau sedang banyak pikiran. Bahaya. Masih untung kepalamu hanya memar, kalau copot bagaimana??!"

Sesaat kesunyian merebak di White Sand Apartment, memberi waktu onyx menatap lavender dalam jeda yang cukup lama.

"Sebenarnya Naruto sedang pulang ke Otogakure, kerumah utama Namikaze," Sasuke berucap pelan, tak ada ringisan lagi diwajah pucatnya ketika Neji mengobati memarnya, tak terasa mungkin, karena sesak di dadanya makin menggila. "dia bilang akan pulang secepatnya," pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "tapi itu bohong dan...", mata onyx Sasuke meredup terluka "dan Naruto malah menginap."

Neji diam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi tidak. Pemuda Uchiha itu telah menutup erat mulutnya.

"Hei, dia sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya, bukan meninggalkanmu. Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu over protektif," Neji menghentikan usapannya di dahi pemuda di depannya dan tangannya ganti membelai rambut biru gelap itu dengan simpati.

Tapi respon yang didapat Neji berlebihan. Dia tidak memancing tentu saja. Hanya menunjukkan kesan perduli pada seorang sahabat yang terjatuh di titik terendah.

Mata lavender pemuda itu membelalak sempurna ketika lengan pucat Sasuke naik dan melingkari lehernya. Pelan dan pasti bibir pemuda Uchiha itu mendekat.

"Sas..."

Kalimat Neji tak jadi keluar, kulit lembut dan kenyal itu sudah menggesek bibirnya. Pelan tapi konstant. Dan terasa asin karena bercampur isakan frustasi sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Aku benci rumah itu kalau dia tak ada... Aku benci..."

Neji meringis sedikit ketika punggungnya menghantam lantai saat Sasuke merayap menindih badannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak melepas ciumannya, tapi juga tidak menyerang dengan beringas.

Neji berasumsi jika Sasuke hanya ingin melepaskan frustasinya saja. Pemuda itu tahu benar kalau hanya Naruto yang ada di benaknya. Seperti hal nya dia, hanya Gaara yang di pikirkannya.

Mereka tidak berbuat dosa, hanya berusaha saling menghibur di saat butuh. Jika akal sehat kembali, semua selesai.

Tidak akan ada yang dirugikan, karena sama sekali tidak melibatkan perasaan.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu, karena Naruto ada di Otogakure dan Gaara ada di Sunagakure.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu yakin Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengubar cerita malam panas mereka pada pasangannya.

Neji mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, menanamkan lengan kokohnya ke badan atletis pemuda di atasnya. Nalurinya bangkit. Balas melumat dan menjelajah. Mengalahkan bibir Sasuke yang hanya menggesek tanpa niat.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menghisap dan menggigit. Melakukan apa saja seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pada Gaara dan setiap lelaki yang dikencaninya dulu.

Neji tersenyum puas ketika menyadari kalau pemuda di atasnya membalas.

Saling serang. Berebut posisi. Saling lumat. Berguling di antara sofa ruang tengah yang sempit. Menegaskan posisi **penangkap** dan **pelempar**(1) yang tidak mendapat kesepakatan dalam pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Neji terengah-engah, nafas mereka bertemu di satu titik setelah ciuman panjang yang menguras energi.

Entah sejak kapan apartmentnya gelap gulita, hanya sinar bulan yang merembes tak niat dari jendela kaca. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengerjapkan mata lavendernya. Dugaannya, salah satu dari mereka―atau malah mereka berdua―menindih remote lampu dan memadamkan benda yang menyala terang di atas sana saat mereka berebut posisi.

Tapi Neji tidak berniat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menemukan di mana remote itu berada. Dalam kegelapan yang membutakan. Kemiripan Sasuke dan Gaara begitu jelas. Membuatnya nyaris gila.

Kulit putih pucat. Pipi memerah. Bibir lembut. Erangan. Caranya menyerang balik. Egonya yang tak mau kalah. Keinginan meminta lebih. Penegasan eksistensi untuk diakui. Benar-benar khas Gaara.

Tidak sama seperti Sasori yang hanya mirip dalam segi rupa, tapi tidak di ranjang. Tidak sama seperti Sai yang terlalu beringas tak tentu arah. Tidak sama seperti Kiba yang hanya pasrah. Tidak sama seperti yang lain yang membuatnya menyesal mengencaninya.

Jari pemuda Hyuuga itu menelusuri kemeja hitam yang melekat dibadan pemuda di bawahnya, pelan dan penuh perasaan seakan setiap ujung jarinya berniat mengingat lekukan otot di baliknya.

Dan erangan Sasuke saat Neji memijat pelan tonjolan di dadanya membuat pemuda bermata lavender itu kembali melumat bibirnya, menggumamkan kalimat "I love you Reddish Cheeks(2)," tanpa jeda.

Neji menekuk lututnya dan menggeseknya kencang dengan selangkangan Sasuke yang tertutup celana kain, dapat dirasakannya tempat itu mengeras menantang dan basah. Menaikkan volume erangan yang terlontar menjadi pekikaan yang membelah White Sand Apartment.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu bangkit, meraba-raba untuk menyingkirkan selubung yang menutupi barang kebanggaan Sasuke. Dalam sekali sentak Neji membukanya. Mata lavendernya menatap takjub.

Pelan, jari Neji naik, membelai dari ujung jempol kaki sampai menara yang tegak berdiri. Pemuda Hyuuga itu memijatnya, lembut, memanjakannya dengan ahli. Atas. Bawah. Putar. Terkadang cepat. Terkadang perlahan. Membuat erangan Sasuke mengalun bagai terapi pemacu ardenalin. Badan pemuda Uchiha itu meliuk dan menggeliat meminta lebih, menjambak rambut cokelat Neji sekuatnya.

Seakan paham, lalu kepala Neji mendekat, mengulumnya, mengesekkan giginya pada daging keras yang menegang. Turun. Naik. Jilat. Gigit. Cairan putih merembes. Wangi khas mengambang di udara.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu membalik tubuh pasangannya dan menuntun Sasuke untuk menaikkan tubuh bagian bawahnya agar lebih tinggi.

"Reddish Cheeks, be mine!(2)" bisik Neji di tekuknya.

Sasuke menurut tanpa tenaga, dia bukan submissive, tapi Neji membuatnya tunduk tanpa dipaksa. Inikah yang selalu terjadi pada Naruto?

'Naruto?' pikiran Sasuke mengulang dengan bingung.

"Aggh..." badan Sasuke mengejang ketika sesuatu menembus rektumnya. Satu jari, pastilah baru satu jari. Sasuke tahu itu. Lubangnya hanya tak terbiasa menerima apapun. Bahkan milik Naruto sekalipun belum pernah menyentuhnya.

"Itai...!" pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menjerit kencang saat jari ketiga menyeruak masuk tanpa peringatan dan berzig-zag tanpa ampun.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya pening. Jari Neji tidak menurut, malah semakin beringas. Bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Merobeknya sekasar mungkin. Membuatnya serasa sedang meregang nyawa.

Tidak ada kenikmatan. Tidak ada belas kasihan. Tidak ada pengertian.

Hanya luka dan pengintimidasian.

Dalam beberapa detik Sasuke kehilangan tenaga dan terjatuh terkelungkup di lantai yang dingin. Ingatannya akan Naruto dan aktifitas sexsnya yang beringas bermain diotaknya. Berputar cepat. Menyalahkan. Menyesakkan. Dan membuat mata onyx itu mengabur dalam penyesalan(3).

"Gaara, naikkan badanmu lagi sayang, kau menyulitkanku(2)," suara parau Neji membelah kesunyian White Sand yang hanya diisi oleh deru nafas dan deburan jantung keduanya. Tak lupa pekikan Sasuke.

Kalimat itu total menyentak si pemuda Uchiha. Dia membalik badannya dan memerintah otaknya untuk menerjangkan kakinya sekuat tenaga pada pemuda yang setengah berlutut di dekatnya.

Neji terpelanting dan mendarat di dekat rak buku dengan debam kencang.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan??!(2)" teriak pemuda Hyuuga itu di antara erangan perih di perutnya.

Dan sosok itu bangkit di depan sorot lavender yang kebingungan, berdiri disirami sinar bulan. Wajah putih pucatnya murka. Tidak berambut merah seperti yang Neji kira, tapi biru gelap. Tidak bermata emerald seperti biasa, tapi onyx(2).

"Sasuke??!"

Yang ditatap Neji adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan Sabaku no Gaara seperti yang diduganya. Bukan Reddish Cheeksnya tersayang(2).

Mata onyx-nya dikelilingi merah dengan jejak air mata yang transparan. Bibirnya lebam, bengkak dan berdarah. Rambut spike-nya berantakan dan mencuat ke segala arah. Kemeja hitamnya kusut dan sedikit robek. Dan yang terpenting, pemuda itu polos tanpa celana, dengan cairan merah dan putih menetes dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Neji mengerjapkan mata lavendernya. Pasti ada yang salah. Pemuda yang dimanjakannya barusan adalah Gaara. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berubah bentuk. Dia dan Gaara memulai foreplay seperti biasa, sebagai pembuka babak bercinta gila-gilaan seperti biasa juga. Pasti ada yang salah(2).

Sementara pemuda Uchiha di seberang sana menatap marah. Sasuke tidak pernah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada siapapun selain Naruto. Tidak pernah sudi diperlakukan tanpa martabat walaupun oleh Naruto. Dan sekarang, pemuda Hyuuga ini berani mempermainkannya. Fucking his body senseless. Apa maunya??! Harga dirinya yang terluka karena dianggap orang lain memunculkan tenaga entah dari mana.

"Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan Gaara..." desis pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sambil menyebrang ruang tengah White Sand dengan tertatih dan menarik kerah kemeja krem Neji dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

Mata lavender Neji yang tadi menatap bingung berganti rileks. Ingatan sudah singgah ke otaknya. Memutar ulang kejadian satu jam kebelakang.

Gaara menemani Temari di Sunagakure. Kecelakaan Sasuke. Naruto pulang ke Otogakure. Sasuke menciumnya. White Sand gelap gulita. Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti Gaara.

"Aku tahu," jawab Neji santai, berbohong lancar. "jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Persetan, kau kuanggap siapa, kita hanya budak nafsu. Kau butuh Naruto. Aku butuh Gaara. Kita saling melengkapi. Deal??!"

Cengkraman di leher Neji mengendur.

"Hanya malam ini kan? Kenapa kau tidak tutup mulut saja dan lanjutkan," kata Neji sambil kembali mendorong Sasuke dan mengunci bibirnya. Tangan pemuda Hyuuga itu merobek paksa kemeja hitam Sasuke.

"Kau yang memulai. Jangan harap bisa pergi sebelum aku mencapai puncak."

Aksi dimulai lagi dari awal. Lumat. Hisap. Tindih. Raba.

Keceplak, desahan dan erangan bergaung lagi. Menulikan keduanya tanpa berfikir siapa yang menjadi lawannya.

Neji masih berpakaian lengkap, bahkan resleting celananya belum bergerak seincipun. Tapi pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya sudah polos tanpa apapun. Terlentang pasrah di lantai. Sesekali tubuhnya mengejang ketika jari Neji masuk dan ditarik mundur lagi.

Sasuke bergumam parau di antara gigitan yang bersarang di leher dan dadanya. Dia dapat merasakan setiap bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Neji mengeluarkan darah. Nama Naruto terucap di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir lebam pemuda Uchiha itu. Memohon maaf dan meminta ampun. Meneriakkan penyesalan di setiap butir air mata yang mengalir(3).

Sedangkan Neji masih menyerang tanpa jeda. Kelaparan pada sosok replika Gaara yang di tindihnya, terlebih ketika suara datar Gaara bergaung memanggil namanya. Entah nyata atau tidak. Semuanya terdengar begitu memabukkan.

Bunyi pluk pelan saat sebuah kotak mendarat di dekat tangan mereka membuat si pemuda Hyuuga mengangkat kepala. Bahkan di antara kegelapan yang hanya di sinari bulan dengan malas-malasan itupun dia dapat melihat, kibasan berwarna merah yang menghilang disusul debaman pintu utama.

Perlu dua puluh detik penuh sebelum mata mengirim pesan pada otak.

"Gaara...!"

Jeritan panik teredam di White Sand Apartment number 319. Seiring sang pemuda Hyuuga bangkit meninggalkan teman kencannya yang terisak tanpa suara. Untuk mengejar sosok yang telah menghilang di balik lift yang bergerak turun.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Catatan kaki:

(1) Dalam hubungan Yaoi, biasanya **seme** dan **uke** juga diartikan sebagai **penangkap** dan **pelempar**. Ini hampir sama dengan perumpamaan **top** dan **bottom** dalam istilah hubungan homoseksual (taken from Wikipedia). Tapi saia tidak memakai istilah top dan bottom. Lebih suka menganggap SasuNaru, NejiGaara, dan NejiSasu sebagai penganut boy-love bukan homoseksual *dilempar reader, memang ada bedanya??!*

(2) Neji berasumsi bahwa Sasuke adalah Gaara, karena kemiripan keduanya dalam kegelapan. Apakah adegan itu bisa dimengerti?? Bilang yah kalo feelnya gag dapet, saia dengan pedenya tidak memakai beta reader soalnya.

(3) Sasuke menyesal karena tindakan semena-menanya pada Naruto.

XxXxX

_**Winamp playlist:**_

_Wake up call by Maroon 5_

_Cancer by My Chemical Romance_

_Mars Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Light On by David Cook_

XxXxX

**Balesan ripyu**

**Alluka Niero** Makasih kak. Lebih lemon n rape? *speechless*

**Shika Reizei **Kan cuma Slight, makanya ditulis di autor's note chapter 1, biar saia gag ditimpuk di chapter 2. Saia tidak menganut polyseme ato polyuke. NejiSasu tidak akan berlanjut ke chapter 3

**Fujoshi insap** Wkwkwk, kalo lu insap gue makan beling Hel. Sapa yang sms lu? Ge-er, dasar banci tampil. Berentilah ngomong pemilu, lu nyebelin banget sih. Mencontreng bukan tanda kedewasaan tau...

**Perut-Saia-Bundar** Beneran? *blushing mode on*

**Nisa Vierstein** Saia cuma ikut berpartisipasilah

**Kuro Nezumi** Sungguh? Uh, jadi pengen punya malu deh XDD

**Aicchan** Nih dah diapdet kak

**Charlotte.d'Chauchemar** Iya ditambahin sedikit biar NejiGaaranya lebih nyesek, soalnya pas mau publish, gag ada genre hardcore yaoi Cha, wkwkwk

**Chiaki Megumi** Dah diedit tuh Megu-chan. Cerita ini gag kan kemana-mana, tetap tersimpan dalam kondisi hiden di kompie rumah wkwkwk. Silahkan kalo mau bunuh Sasu, saia rela

**Sefa-Sama** Bipolar apaan yah? Sejenis beruang ea? *ditimpuk Sefa*. Yah Sasu dan Neji memank seme bejad

**Chatryne Blysaisz** Memank idenya lemon dimana-mana *ngeres mode on*

**Xarlzi Roz** Liat entar deh *ditimpuk Xena*. Kan cuma slight. Tetep SasuNaru dan NejiGaara till death *spoiler mode on*

**din-chan** Sasu dan Neji memank baka

**NyXb3la** Temen saia emank gila, tidak usah dipikirkan

**Yoshizawa Sayuri** Fujoshi kan? Kalo gitu saia dah pasti ngeripyu.

**Vangola-aI** Yup, emank SasuNaru dan NejiGaara, tapi ntar duo seme itu selingkuh gara-gara dianggurin uke'nya, trus... Oh pasti dah tau kelanjutannya kan. Intinya chara utama yang saia ambil adalah para seme. Karena pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara dalam status seimbang. Er...saia salah ea? Kalo salah ntar saia edit di chap 3

**Terimakasih dukungannya.**

**Masih bersedia ngeripyu lagikan??!**

**Sebenernya cerita ini hanya dua chapter. Tapi berhubung selama saia sakit sering nemenin papah nonton berita kriminal. Jadi endingnya berkembang ala sinetron dikit.**

**Gag apa-apa yah dipanjangin. Jangan lupa ingetin saia kalo penulisannya makin hancur**

**Chapter 1 status done**

**Chapter 2 status done**

**Chapter 3 status in progress**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love, Shounen-ai dan Yaoi

-Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Slight NejiSasu

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

Summary:

Chap 3. Hanya karena seseorang tidak mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**UNDERSTANDING © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

_To love is to risk. Sometimes we get what we don't expect. But that's just how it is to love. We simply have to give. Not knowing what to take_

-anonymous -

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 10.07 PM**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih memasuki apartmentnya. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan kakinya membuat pemuda itu meringis.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini. Mengingat sudah tak penting lagi. Tidak, bukan tak penting, tapi menyakitkan. Kalau perlu Sasuke ingin memformat ulang memorinya saja. Melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Menjadi amnesia pasti lebih baik, agar harga diri dan hatinya bisa terselamatkan saat berhadapan dengan Naruto besok.

Perlahan Sasuke beringsut ke lorong antara ruang tengah dan ruang baca. Berpegangan pada dinding. Berusaha tidak banyak membuat gerakan sia-sia yang akan menambah ringisannya. Tangan pemuda Uchiha itu naik untuk menggesek bibirnya sekerasnya. Berusaha mengilangkan aroma Neji di sana.

Tapi tanpa komando kesadaran, memori pemuda malah itu memutar kejadian di White Sand. Membuat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi agar tak berteriak memaki Neji dan kebodohannya sendiri.

Entah setan apa yang bertengger di otaknya sampai dia bisa mencium Neji. Memulai suatu kegilaan yang tak pernah sekalipun dipikirkannya, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi paling liarnya. Menghianati Naruto. Orang yang distatuskannya sebagai jantung, langit, dan udara baginya.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin perselingkuhan ini bisa dilakukannya? Dimana hatinya? Kemana cintanya? Bisakah rasa itu menguap tanpa sisa hanya karena tak bertemu satu malam?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Naruto masih di sini, di otak dan di jiwanya. Menjadi candu dan nafas kehidupannya. Tak terbantahkan. Tak tergantikan. Tak akan pernah. Tidak ingin melakukannya.

Saat ini Sasuke merasakan, pentingnya pemuda pirang itu baginya, bukan sebagai property-nya, tapi menempati satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai di dunia ini. Dan selayaknya dia menjaganya, seperti dia menjaga hatinya, bukan menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsu.

"Naru, maaf. Maafkan aku... Maaf... Maaf..." ulangnya pelan, seolah merapalkan sebuah doa maha penting.

"Teme?"

Sasuke membeku. Berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau mata dan telinganya sedang mempermainkannya lagi.

Tapi tidak. Dobe'nya sungguh berdiri di depan pintu ruang tengah.

Mimpi, dia pasti sedang berhayal. Sasuke meleguh.

Dapat dirasakannya ketika mata Safir Naruto menelusurinya dari atas sampai kebawah. Berhenti di bibirnya yang lebam dan kemejanya yang terkoyak parah.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kau berkelahi? Dirampok? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto memekik histeris dan menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

Sosok pirang itu begitu nyata, begitu tanpa cela seperti biasa.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, lalu menabrak meja telepon dan roboh.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jawab aku..." Naruto bertanya panik, berusaha membantunya berdiri, mata safirnya menyiratkan kekawatiran yang teramat sangat. Dan tangannya mengalirkan kehangat seperti biasa.

Sasuke bisu, entah masih sadar atau tidak. Lengan pucat pemuda Uchiha itu naik ke pipi berkulit tan di depannya. Membelainya pelan.

"Maafkan aku,"

"A...apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Maafkan aku,"

Bibirnya mengecup pelan. Asin.

Lalu tubuh kecil itu dipeluknya erat-erat seolah tak kan pernah dilepaskan.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 10.37 PM**

"Sasuke,"

"..."

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya selembut mungkin setelah kekasihnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perlukah memanggil polisi, dokter, atau pengacaranya? Tapi jawaban yang didapat si pirang hanya gelengan pelan dari raven di depannya.

"Sasuke... Kalau kau..."

"Aku ingin mandi, Dobe." kata Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berdiri dengan ringisan jelas.

"Ta... Tapi, tunggu, dengarkan aku," kata Naruto ketika tangan tannya menyambar lengan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya ketika gerakan kekasihnya terhenti, dengan cemas kedua mata safirnya menatap onyxs di depannya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke membuang muka, tak melihatnya.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?"

"Tidak,"

"Ta... Tapi..."

Naruto tahu dia tak siap beradu mulut, bukannya khawatir kalau Sasuke akan melemparnya ke ranjang lalu melakukan hard-sex terhadapnya. Tapi... Keadaan kekasihnya parah, dia tahu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi, tolong,"

Sepasang onyxs itu menatap hampa, tak ada kegarangan di sana. Mau tak mau Naruto melepas genggamannya, dan dia hanya memandang kekasihnya yang berjalan terseok ke kamar mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, Teme," lanjut si pirang pelan, teramat pelan sehingga hanya telinganya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at**** 10.30 PM**

Neji menghempas badannya ke sofa, tangan putihnya naik untuk mengusap wajahnya.

Setelah satu jam mengelilingi wilayah sekitar White Sand, kekasihnya tetap tak terlihat di manapun.

"Sial!" makiannya menggema seiring suara prang kencang menyusul ketika tinjunya menghantam meja dan meluluh-lantakkan kacanya.

Si pemuda terengah-engah, berhasil menahan diri agar tak melayangkan lagi tinjunya yang kedua ke sisa-sisa barang di depannya. Lalu mata lavendernya nanar menatap kotak merah diantara serpihan beling. Benda yang menyadarkannya dari kegilaan tadi. Perlahan tangannya yang berlumur darah menggapainya.

"Gaara..." desisnya ketika sepasang kalung berbandul lambang Yin dan Yang bertaut meluncur turun menuju lantai yang berserakan. Tepat ketika benda itu menghantam lantai, lambang Yin dan Yang-nya terpisah, melantingkan bagian Yin dan rantainya ke antara serpihan beling, lalu Yang dan rantainya yang lain ke dekat kakinya. Menyusul keduanya, sebuah kertas putih melayang turun. Tangan Neji terulur, lalu otaknya memerintah matanya membaca tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

_**Maaf atas ketidak dewasaanku selama ini, bisakah kita mulai dari awal?**_

Sepasang lavender itu membelalak, kilat bening memantul di sana, perlahan bulir itu mengalir di sepasang pipi putihnya, tanda bahwa dia tak pernah merasa sebersalah ini seumur hidupnya.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at**** 11.19 PM**

Neji tahu dalam kegelapan sepekat apapun dia bisa menemukan Gaara jika kekasihnya berada satu ruang dengannya. Dia hapal wanginya, dia kenal pergerakannya, dia ingat tempo napasnya, dia tahu semua tentangnya.

Itulah yang terjadi saat ini, White Sand tak gelap, walaupun tidak semua lampu dinyalakan. Tapi dia tahu, ketika sosok berambut merah itu masuk, mata lavendernya melihat walaupun dia berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Brak!" sosok itu membeku ketika tangan pucatnya menyenggol jatuh gantungan jas di lemari, dan mata emerald miliknya menatap hati-hati pada sosok pemuda lain yang duduk di sisi ranjang mereka sambil menakup tangan dan menatap lantai. Tapi tak ada tanggapan. Gaara menggempas nafas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengambil barang paling pribadi miliknya di sepenjuru kamar. Seperlunya saja.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya pelan, menyeret kopernya yang berwarna merah bata.

Tetap tak ada tanggapan.

Dan mata emeraldnya benar-benar meneteskan air mata ketika pintu utama White Sand tertutup, meninggalkan kekasihnya di dalam beserta seluruh cintanya.

Sesungguhnya, dia berharap dihentikan, dan Neji meminta maaf, walaupun dia tak yakin akan memaafkannya. Salahkah dia berharap masih ada cinta di sini? Walaupun itu hanya dusta?

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 01.23 AM**

Malam ini hujan membasahi Konoha, walaupun Naruto sama sekali tak terusik oleh rintiknya, tapi pemuda itu tetap tak dapat memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tangan tan itu terulur, menyentuh leher kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ada bekas luka di sana, dan banyak lagi di tempat yang lain. Naruto tahu tanda itu tak mungkin ada dengan sendirinya di sana.

"Teme," desisnya pelan, amat pelan, bahkan tak mengalahkan dengungan pendingin ruangan yang menyelimuti kamar mereka.

Dia kenal bekas luka itu, tentu saja, Naruto sudah melihat tanda yang sama di seluruh badannya selama dia dan Sasuke berhubungan fisik. Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukannya pada kekasihnya? Setahunya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sudi berperan sebagai penangkap, egonya terlalu besar untuk mengalah.

Tapi dengan siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa yang terjadi selama dia di Otogakure? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan televisi mereka yang jebol di ruang tengah, ada perampok yang menyakiti kekasihnya?

"Naruto,"

Tangan tan si pemuda pirang terhenti ketika dia tengah mengusap bibir lebam Sasuke sepelan mungkin.

"Maafkan aku,"

Hanya sebuah igauan. Tapi kedua mata safirnya membelalak ketika tertatap mata yang tertutup kulit porselen di depannya mengalirkan sesuatu.

Naruto terpekur, keadaan kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu berkelebat lagi. Semua tanya menyesaki kepalanya. Semua kemungkinan membuatnya pening dan ragu.

Lalu pemandangan kamar memutar kebersamaan mereka. Pahit dan manisnya. Suka dan dukannya.

Perlahan kepala pirang itu mendekat, membisiki telinga yang tertutup raven, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dan aku tak sedikitpun meragukan cinta yang kita punya," jawabnya ketika pemuda itu mengecup bibir lebam kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

XxXxX

**Konoha at 02.10 AM**

Naruto merapatkan mantel hitamnya. Salap untuk mengobati memar dan lebam sudah aman di kantongnya. Sasuke memerlukan itu, salap miliknya tak cukup banyak untuk kekasihnya besok, obat itu harus diberikan sesering mungkin agar lukanya tak berbekas.

Pemuda pirang itu menggulirkan pandangannya ke lampu lalu-lintas di atas, ini masih tengah malam tentu saja, hanya kedipan warna kuning yang menyambutnya. Setengah berlari dia melangkahi genangan air hujan, Hidden Leave hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi, Naruto hanya ingin cepat sampai di apartmentnya, bukan takut Sasuke terbangun dan menemukannya tak di tempat tidur mereka. Dia memang tak terlalu suka keluar sendirian.

Belokan terakhir telah terlihat, suara keceplak langkahnya menggema di malam yang masih diselimuti rintik hujan tak niat.

Tapi gerakan pemuda pirang itu terhenti, Naruto menyipitkan mata safirnya ketika pemuda itu mengenali sosok yang duduk di coffee shop di pojok Hidden Leave.

Berbelok, dentingan kerincingan menyambutnya ketika pemuda itu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

"Gaara?" tangan tannya terulur. Dan sosok yang disapanya terlonjak, menjatuhkan gelas cappuccino-nya ke meja, sisa minumannya tumpah, sedikit membasahi lengan kemeja merah batanya.

"Maaf, aku..." kata Naruto panik, dia menyambar serbet di meja dan berusaha membereskan kekacauan yang dia lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah," tanggap Gaara ketika tangan putihnya menghentikan kegiatan pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Maaf,"

Naruto mengambil tempat di depan Gaara, lalu pemuda itu mengangangkat tangannya, memesan dua minuman baru pada waiters.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, tempat ini bukanlah jenis cafe yang suka dikunjungi sahabatnya, apa lagi sendirian di tengah malam berhujan ini.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Si pemuda pirang mengernyitkan alisnya, dia memandangi kepulan uap yang ditimbulkan Gaara ketika pemuda itu menghempas nafasnya. Aneh, padahal tempat ini cukup hangat.

Tangan Naruto terulur, "Pakaianmu basah, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya ketika tangan pemuda itu menarik lengan sahabatnya dan menyeretnya ke luar.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 03.23 AM**

Naruto memandang lurus sahabatnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda di depannya hanya menunduk.

Naruto menunggu, tapi setelah lima menit tanpa tanggapan, akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri, "Istirahatlah," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Dan pemuda itu sudah akan berbalik ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lengannya. Tangan Gaara terulur mencegahnya beranjak.

"..."

"A...apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia tak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya yang masih menunduk.

Dan pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak. Naruto dapat melihat wajah pucatnya memantulkan sinar lampu, persis wajah Sasuke tadi, membuat tekuknya meremang.

"Dia...melakukannya lagi," bisik Gaara parau.

Mata safir Naruto membelalak, dan tangan tan itu terulur, menarik pemuda di depannya dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan sahabatnya menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya tanpa kata.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu, sepasang onyxs menatap hampa dua pemuda yang saling berangkulan―yang salah satunya pernah dia claim sebagai miliknya pada seluruh dunia tanpa boleh dibagi. Tapi tak ada emosi di sana, berbeda dari biasanya.

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at**** 07.05 AM**

Neji terbangun dengan bingung. Pagi telah menyinggahi White Sand, sinarnya menembus jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna gading. Tapi entah kenapa si pemuda Hyuuga merasa hari ini aneh sekali.

Pelan dia bangkit, meremas kepalanya yang terasa pening. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat dia ingin pagi ini tak pernah datang? Apa yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak?

Lalu mata lavendernya menangkap sepasang kalung yang melingkari lengannya, lambang Yin dan Yang-nya berdenting ketika dua bandulnya bersentuhan. Ingatan Neji langsung melompat pada sosok pemiliknya.

"Gaara..."

Si pemuda terpuruk di lantai, merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik.

Saat kekasihnya pergi tadi malam, dia bukannya tak ingin menghalangi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, sebesar apa rasa cinta Neji padanya.

Tapi...

"Akan tiba saatnya di mana aku harus berhenti mencintaimu, bukan karena putus asa, melainkan karena aku menyadari bahwa kau akan lebih bahagia apabila kulepaskan,"

Si pemuda terisak sambil memeluk sepasang kalung yang berada di lengannya. Masih setengah berharap, jika pemiliknya, masih di sini, dalam rangkulannya.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

_**Winamp playlist:**_

_Save You by Simple Plan_

_So Close So Far by Hoobastank_

_Open Your Eyes by After Bridge_

_You Not Me by The Dream Theater_

XxXxX

**Yey, akhinya update juga *tabur-tabur duit receh***

**Chapter ini sudah lama sekali terlantar, sungguh, saia sudah merajuk untuk menyentuh file ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Walaupun plot ini sudah di kepala, tapi menuangkannya dalam tulisan benar-benar tak mudah, akhirnya yang saia lakukan adalah menekan ctrl a dan del *nyengir innocent ke Ucy yang dikasih janji palsu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu***

**Terimakasih buat semua yang mendukung cerita ini dari Chapter 1, juga yang ga bosen-bosennya mengingatkan saia, kalau saia masih banyak utang update. Tanpa semangat dari kalian, UNDERSTANDING tak akan pernah sampai di titik ini.**

**Maaf karena sama sekali tak ada lemon, saia sedang berusaha memperbaiki plotnya. Tapi kalau mau baca yang pervert-pervert, silahkan kunjungi cerita saia yang satunya, 'Agresi Uke, Seme Dijajah Uke'**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca,**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. In the Name of

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love, Shounen-ai dan Yaoi

-Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Slight NejiSasu

-Rate M, NC-17, bad angst. Homophobies and under ages, do not enter

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

Summary:

Chap 4. Hanya karena seseorang tidak mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Slight NejiSasu. Hardcore Yaoi

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**UNDERSTANDING © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

_People continue to love in spite of pain, tears and heart break. Maybe because pain made them stronger, tears made them braver, and heart break made them wiser_

-anonymous -

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 04.19 AM**

"Ganti pakaianmu sebelum istirahat," Naruto mengulurkan satu stel pakaian yang dia ambil asal saja dari koper, "Aku dan Sasuke tak akan memberitahu Neji, kalau kau di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar ini selama yang kau mau,"

Mata emerald pemuda di depannya hanya menatap datar, tak terbaca emosinya.

"Gaara, kau mendengarku?"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya setelah 15 detik tanpa tanggapan.

Green miliknya akhirnya berkedip, bersamaan dengan itu tangan pucatnya ikut terulur.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika sahabatnya beringsut ke kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil remot lampu dan mematikan empat lampu pojok, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Gaara masih berada satu ruang dengannya, belum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto sudah akan membuka mulut ketika si pemuda berambut merah berbalik.

"Naru...."

"Ya?"

Gaara menarik nafas, wajahnya tegang. Naruto seolah bisa mendengar jantung sahabatnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat berlatarkan dengung pendingin ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Green miliknya berkedip sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Dan dia menghilang seiring pintu berdebam menutup.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 04.21 AM**

Gaara menutup pintu pelan. Kamar mandi Hidden Leaf 123 berwarna putih gading, berbeda dengan ruang-ruang lainnya yang didominasi oleh warna kuning atau biru. Mata pemuda itu berkeliling, dan berhenti di lemari penyimpanan handuk, gagang kaitannya berwarna merah bata dan cokelat, sangat mencolok di antara hamparan putih.

Kepalanya mendadak pening seolah tiba-tiba sebuah godam menghantamnya.

Si pemuda Sabaku beringsut ke bathtub. Dalam sekali sentak Gaara melepas pakaiannya.

Enam detik dia terlempar ke masa lalu.

"Hei, Reddish Cheeks, setelah berhujan kau harus membilas badanmu, kalau tidak kau bisa pilek,"

Gaara bergeming, suara yang terlampau dia kenal dan ketukannya bergaung dari kamar luar. Si pemuda Sabaku berpegang ke dinding, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pandangannya kabur. Berusaha menarik diri dan menyangkal dari pikirannya sendiri. Tapi enam puluh detik lain menyeretnya memundurkan waktu.

"Pipimu memerah lagi, kau benar-benar seperti wanita,"

Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan mata lavender menerobos masuk, menggendong pemuda lain berambut merah, tanpa busana.

"Neji, apa lagi sekarang? Bukannya kau ada meeting dengan client dari Iwagakure?" suara datar lain menyela, suaranya, miliknya. Nada yang dikeluarkan tak antusias, tapi Gaara merasa sudut bibirnya tersenyum saat kekasihnya mengecup bibirnya sebelum membaringkannya ke bathtub.

"Diamlah di sini, Reddish Cheeks," aroma mints menyapu hidung Gaara ketika bibir Neji melepasnya, "aku punya permainan menarik,"

Kekasihnya berbalik menuju wastafel, meraup sabun dan cairan berkumur menthol yang tinggal seperempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara ketika Neji kembali dan menuang habis apa yang dia bawa ke dalam bathtub.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini." kepala cokelat milik Neji mendongak, lavendernya menatap nakal. Perlahan kedua tangannya mengucek sabun dan cairan berkumur menthol dengan cepat. Dan Gaara yang masih berada di dalam bathtub duduk tegak dengan waspada, mundur untuk berjongkok menjauhi ramuan yang dibuat kekasihnya, yang sekarang tergenang hanya beberapa inchi dari kakinya.

"Aku tak mau," rajuk Gaara.

Gelak-tawa Neji bergema di seantero kamar mandi, "Lihat saja kau akan ketagihan,"

"Neji..."

"Gaara, My Reddish Cheeks,"

Neji membungkam bibirnya seketika, membuat Gaara yang sedang berjongkok terpeleset dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher yang tertutup rambut cokelat panjangnya, agar tak terjatuh terlentang dan berenang dalam ramuan sabun dan cairan berkumur menthol.

"Umm," desahan si pemuda berambut merah itu ketika lengan bebas Neji mencapai miliknya dan membasahinya dengan cairan yang tadi dibuatnya. Busa sabun memudahkan geraknya memijat, naik-turun dengan berirama.

Sepuluh detik.

Mata hijau miliknya terbuka, membelalak, merasakan sensasi janggal di kemaluannya, "Aaaggh, Neji..."

Badan Gaara melengkung naik.

Seringai terkembang di bibir si pemuda Hyuuga melihat reaksi kekasihnya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pemuda pucat itu meronta, menggapai pegangan dan mencengkram, "Panas, tidak mau, hentikan..." teriaknya sambil menggeliat kencang, menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa menthol kuat yang membasahi miliknya.

Dua detik Neji masih tersenyum, menikmati kekasihnya yang merintih. Sebut dia sadomasochism, kekasihnya terlalu erotis jika tersakiti.

Tapi tak lama, mata lavender milik Neji menyipit khawatir, "Gaara? Reddish Cheeks? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Peluh mengalir di dahi dan dada pemuda berambut merah itu seiring dia mengerang.

Dengan sekali sentak Neji menggendong kekasihnya dari dalam bathtub dan menidurkannya di lantai, "Maaf," katanya sambil memutar keran shower dan membiarkan air kucuran dari atas membasahi pemuda dipelukannya yang meringis menahan sakit, "sungguh aku tak tahu kalau sepedas itu,"

Kepala cokelatnya mendekat, menjilat milik kekasihnya pelan dan berulang-ulang, sampai akhirnya suara erangannya berganti menjadi desahan beraturan.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi begini." Neji memeluk tubuh pucat di depannya dengan penuh perasaan, "Sumpah demi semua dewa di dunia. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu, Reddish Cheeks. Terkutuklah aku jika..."

Lengan pucat Gaara terulur, membungkam bibir Neji, "I knew you do. I love you too, Neji,"

Enam puluh detik berlalu. Gaara menarik diri dari masa lalu. Merasakan tangannya yang mencengkram dinding bergetar dan isakannya bergaung. Pelan dia merosot ke lantai. Tak ingin mengingat kenangan lain, saat kekasihnya dan orang lain bergerumul di depan matanya.

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 05.23 AM**

Naruto menarik tangannya sepelan mungkin, dan sosok pemuda di sampingnya bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Ng..." Gaara mengingau, "Neji..."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, tak jadi menjauh. Tak tega menarik diri. Berlawanan dengan rencananya terdahulu, perlahan, lengan bebasnya terulur, mengusap pipi pucat sahabatnya.

Naruto tak jadi beranjak, walaupun dia punya masalah lain di kamar sebelah.

Lama si pemuda pirang di sana, duduk hanya memandangi sahabatnya. Mengagumi kekuatan cinta yang memiliki daya rusak sedahsyat itu.

"Kring..!"

Dering telepon mengagetkan si pemuda Namikaze, dengan bingung dia mengusap matanya, tak sadar kalau baru saja tertidur bersandar sisi meja.

Perlahan Naruto menarik tangannya dari pegangan Gaara, lalu meraih telepon yang berada di dekatnya.

"Uchiha-Namikaze di sini,"

Tapi suara Sasuke yang bergaung di spikernya. Dia dan Sasuke mengangkat telepon bersamaan.

"Uchiha, ini aku, Neji, Neji Hyuuga!"

Suara di seberang menjawab pelan dan parau.

Naruto mengerejapkan sepasang mata safirnya, perlu sepuluh detik agar telinga mengirim pesan ke otak, 'Neji?' Dan ketika tersadar, seakan baru saja dihantam godam, dia meradang, 'Neji? Dia tahu Gaara di sini? What the...'

"Yang terjadi tadi malam..."

'Deg!'

Gagang telepon nyaris terlepas dari pegangannya. Terbelalak, si pemuda Namikaze memandangi dinding di sebelahnya seakan mata safirnya mampu menembus tembok itu dan menatap kekasihnya.

Seperti memutar ulang kaset rusak, memori kedatangan Sasuke tadi malam susul-menyusul membentuk kemungkinan paling tak diinginkannya.

"Yang terjadi tadi malam adalah kesalahan. Kau tahu siapa yang kupikirkan ketika itu. Sungguh, aku menyesal."

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kepalanya pening.

'Tidak, ini bohong!' dia sudah merosot ke lantai, gemetaran. Dia ingin membanting telepon. Ingin menjerit agar Neji berhenti meracau. Naruto tak tahu rasanya disambar petir, tapi mungkin beginilah sakitnya.

Dia tak menangis. Tidak. Tak ada isakan yang keluar, tapi air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia bersimpuh di lantai, mengais tembok kamarnya seolah dia dapat menyentuh Sasuke dan melampiaskan kehancurannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu..."

Tapi Neji tak berhenti, mengucapkan semua kata yang tak ingin didengarnya satu-persatu.

"Gaara..." suara Neji terdengar lagi, "Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Gaara hanya karena One Night Stand yang..."

Bantingan kencang mendadak memotong dari kamar sebelah. Dalam kekalutan yang membutakan pun, Naruto tahu telepon paralel di seberang sudah tergeletak tak berbentuk, dibanting Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak ada makian yang terdengar. Tapi hatinya tahu, kekasihnya sudah merapalkan semua umpatan yang ada.

Pelan telepon yang dipegang Naruto juga meluncur turun. Suara gaungnya yang menghantam lantai pun tak terdengar. Dia mencengkram kepalanya. Menatap air matanya yang menjatuhi lantai.

Naruto ingin berteriak, ingin meratap, ingin memaki. Tapi tidak, tak satupun aksara tersisa. Si pemuda hanya tersungkur rapuh di lantai, tanpa suara.

'Neji? Sasuke? Gaara? Aku?' si pemuda pirang menelan ludah, merasakan kembali kepalanya yang pening, jantungnya berdengup tak terkendali, dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. 'Tuhan, apa salah kami?'

Dia beranjak, terseok tak tentu arah.

Tak lama, setelah pintu berpelitur itu berdebam menutup, meninggalkan pemuda lain berambut merah yang juga membuka matanya, menampakkan sinar emerald yang kelabu, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, 'Apa salah kami?'

XxXxX

**White Sand Apartment Number 319 at**** 08.01 AM**

Naruto tak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Yang dia ingat ketika kesadarannya kembali adalah dia sudah di sini, menekan bel White Sand nomor 319.

Dalam semenit, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender. Dia kusut.

"Naruto?" tanyanya seolah tak yakin dengan pandangannya. Tentu saja, dia kacau, mengalami hari yang buruk, dan kurang tidur. Tak aneh kalau dia menganggap Naruto hanya ilusinasi.

Neji bergeser dari pintu, sebelah tangannya naik untuk menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menjuntai menutupi matanya, hingga darah mengering yang menutupi luka di punggung tangannya terlihat. Dia membuat gerakan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk tanpa suara. Tak curiga.

Naruto. Dia memandangi Neji dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia dapat menduga apa yang dialami si pemuda Hyuuga di depannya, dia masih ingat nada putus asanya di telepon tadi. Tapi tak ada simpati sama sekali, tak secuilpun. Kemarahan menggelegak di setiap sel darahnya, tanpa ampun. Dia membenci! Mengutuknya!

"Apa yang..."

Kalimat Neji tak selesai, pemuda itu sudah terpelanting masuk ke White Sand nomor 319 dan menghantam rak sepatu.

Naruto melangkah masuk, memandang pemuda di depannya nyalang, dalam kebencian yang meluap-luap. Lalu dia menghantamkan tinju kedua ke rahangnya, dan yang ketiga, yang keempat, kelima. Naruto sudah tak menghitung lagi. Dia tak perduli pada tangannya yang sakit dan berdarah-darah, tak perduli pada Neji yang tak melawan, tak perduli dia memukul untuk alasan apa.

Demi Gaara?

Demi Sasuke?

Demi hatinya?

Persetan!

Naruto berhenti setelah entah pukulan yang ke berapa, tersengal-sengal, tak ada lagi tenaga tersisa di dirinya, air matanya meleleh, dia terisak-isak gemetaran.

"Damn you!" makian Naruto bergaung di White Sand nomor 319.

Neji beringsut duduk, sedikit oleng, dia mencengkram kepalanya yang pening, agak terkejut karena dia tak pingsan setelah mendapat serangan begitu keras. Pemuda itu mengusap darah dari hidungnya dan meludah dengan getir, "Apa Gaara ada di sana?" tanya Neji sengau, dia berjengit ketika harus menggerakkan rahangnya, "dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menengadah, tetes air mata lain meleleh di pipinya, "Ya," pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, mencoba membaca raut pemuda Hyuuga di depannya, mengabaikan darah yang mengotori separuh wajahnya.

"Neji, jangan bilang padaku kalau Gaara melihat kau melakukan hal itu pada Sasuke! Jangan bilang padaku kalau dia tahu kalau itu Sasuke!"

Neji menunduk, menyesal dalam diam.

Tangan Naruto terkepal lagi, siap melayangkan entah tinjunya yang keberapa, "Tega sekali kalian menyakitinya seperti itu! Tega sekali kalian melakukan itu padaku!" teriaknya, dan pukulannya mendarat di lantai, di sisi Neji yang menangis tanpa suara.

Naruto tersengal, mencoba rasional. Tentu dia tak bisa menyalahkan Neji sepenuhnya. Hubungan fisik tak terjadi satu arah. Tanpa tanggapan dari lawan mainnya. Sasuke juga sama brengseknya!

"Pukul aku lagi, Naruto, sungguh, aku pantas mendapatkannya," kata Neji, suaranya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tentu saja, mungkin rahangnya retak, atau bergeser. Bibirnya bengkak dan darah tak berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga tadi.

Dua puluh detik dalam diam.

"Apa gunanya?" akhirnya si pemuda pirang balik bertanya, tak tahan untuk menangis. Yang sakit hatinya, jantungnya, cintanya. Membunuh Neji pun, tak akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Si pemuda Hyuuga menunduk lagi.

"Dia menangisimu, kau tahu?" lanjut Naruto, "He was crying for you!"

"I do!"

"Tapi kau tetap mengulanginya,"

Neji menggeleng, "I didn't mean to,"

"You bastard!"

Cokelat miliknya mengangguk seolah mengiyakan.

"Dan kau tak meminta maaf saat dia pergi, tak meminta dia untuk tinggal!"

Kepala cokelat Neji mendongak, "Jangan menghakimiku, Naruto, aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk memintanya tinggal,"

"Tapi kau tak perlu alasan untuk meminta maaf,"

"Aku..." Neji menarik nafas, terbata-bata mencari pembelaan, walaupun dia tahu, dia tak pantas meminta pembenaran.

"He saw you fucking Sai,"

Diam, lavender Neji mengabur bersalah.

"Kiba, Sasori, Suigetsu, Sasu..." Naruto terhenti, yakin kalau dia tak akan sanggup merapal nama kekasihnya di deretan itu.

"Aku yakin melepaskannya adalah jalan terbaik. Dia akan melupakanku. Waktu akan menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari semua yang bisa kuberikan," Neji memotong, menyelamatkan Naruto dari bayangan Sasuke yang bergerumul di sini, tapi bukan dengannya. Mungkin mereka memulai foreplay di sofa, melanjutkan main course di kamar mandi, dan after play di dapur. Entahlah. Too hurt to imagine.

Diam lagi.

Naruto bangkit, mengusap kepalanya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghempasnya berkali-kali. Dia masih pusing, tapi sudah cukup tenang. Pelan pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas, 'Aku di sini untuk Gaara, bukan untuk Sasuke, Neji, atau diriku sendiri,'

"Kau tahu, kau adalah yang terbaik bagi Gaara, waktu baginya. Kalau tidak, dia tak akan bertahan setelah kau hempas sekencang itu, dulu, saat kau membagi cintamu dengan Sasori, Kiba, Sai, dan entah siapapun itu,"

Neji terdiam, tak menyangka kalau Naruto masih memberinya harapan, air matanya jatuh tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau bersama orang lain akan membuatnya bahagia, sedangkan tanpamu, waktunya terhenti!" lanjut Naruto ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke luar, melangkahi sepatu-sepatu yang berserakan dan mencapai pintu yang terbuka. Meninggalkan Neji yang terpekur dan terisak merenungi semua.

Naruto meringis, baru merasakan sakit di tangannya, dan mata safir pemuda itu membelalak ketika tertatap sosok sahabatnya di balik pintu White Sand. Diam dan pucat.

"Gaara?"

Tak ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Tapi Naruto menyesalkan waktu yang membuatnya selalu memergoki kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tak remuk dan hancur?

Gaara diam, memandangi Neji yang terduduk di lantai dengan muka pucat pasi.

Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu beringsut masuk, pelan, seakan tak berpijak di lantai.

Adakah dia tegar?

XxXxX

**Hidden Leaf Apartment Number 123 at 09.07 AM**

Saatnya menghakimi Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, menatap ke arah pintu kaca kamar mandi yang menampakkan siluet brur Sasuke di dalamnya.

Kamar mereka terlalu tenang, bahkan kucuran air dari shower tak terdengar mengganggu.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, mengeser pintu sekat kamar mandi yang transparan.

Rasa dingin ubin mencapai kakinya, secepat kilat naik ke kepala, membuat Naruto sedikit oleng.

"Dobe?" tanya Sasuke terkejut, pemuda itu sedang menyabuni badannya, telanjang, bekas gigitan terpeta di setiap jengkal kulitnya, membiru.

Naruto menarik nafas, berusaha tak menangis dan memukul kekasihnya. Tidak, dia sudah tenang setelah melampiaskan separuh marahnya pada Neji. Sekarangpun dia harus tetap tenang. Tapi, tangannya tetap gemetaran.

Sasuke diam, tak bisa mencegah Naruto yang sudah terlanjur melihat semua mark yang ditinggalkan Neji di badannya. Tak ada gunanya mengambil handuk sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertanya," kata Naruto, suaranya serak dan tak terdengar seperti miliknya.

Sasuke tetap diam, tak memperdulikan kucuran air panas dari shower yang malah membuatnya menggigil.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tangan Naruto naik, pelan-pelan membuka kemeja oranye'nya.

"Naru..."

"Aku ingin bertanya," giliran resleting celananya yang diturunkan, membuat benda itu terongok di lantai. Hanya menyisakan Naruto dan boxer Kyuubinya.

Sasuke terbelalak, tak tega menatap kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tidak, dia tak sanggup mengatakannya, "when Neji was fucking you?"

Terucap juga.

Sasuke mundur. Sepucat kertas. Tapi hanya selangkah, lengan tan Naruto menangkapnya.

Boxer orangenya turun dan dia maju perlahan.

"Tell me, Sasuke!"

Badan mereka menempel. Laki-laki dan laki-laki. Disirami shower.

"Tell me!!" jerit Naruto, dia berjinjit, mencapai bibir setengah lebam di depannya. Melumatnya ganas sambil terisak-isak.

"Did you remembering me?"

Sasuke diam, gemetaran, tak berani menatap mata safir Naruto yang tergenang air mata. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuh Naruto menempel padanya. Jantung Naruto di dadanya, nafas pemuda itu di bibirnya, kulit kekasihnya di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Tapi hatinya tidak.

"Naruto... Aku..."

"Apa salahku, Sasuke?" tanya si pemuda pirang lagi. Tangan tannya membelai raven di depannya, tapi air matanya tak berhenti, terus mengucur sederas shower yang membasahi tubuh mereka, "Apa yang kurang dariku? Semuanya sudah kuberi. Tubuh, hati, kesetiaan, pikiran, semua milikmu!"

Si pemuda Uchiha menggeleng pelan. Dia tercabik dan hancur. Pasti lebih memilih mati dari pada menghadapi kekasihnya yang begini.

"Kenapa?"

Badan Naruto berguncang, tersedak tangisannya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah mengeluh pada semua sex attitudes yang kau inginkan, tak pernah tidak memuaskanmu, tak pernah mengacuhkanmu. Jadi katakan apa yang kurang dariku? Apa yang membuatmu tak puas?"

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuh milikmu, tapi kau dengan mudahnya memberikannya pada..." Naruto menelan ludah, terisak. Kelebat bayang Gaara yang menyusul ke pikirannya, bukan adegan Neji dan Sasuke yang bergerumul. "...padanya,"

Tangan tan Naruto naik, menyusuri kulit porselen di depannya. Ada tanda Neji di bibir Sasuke, di lehernya, juga di dadanya. Bekas gigitan juga ada di pinggangnya, di atas pusar, di punggungnya, pundaknya, pangkal paha. Every inch, setiap inci yang seharusnya menjadi teritory-nya.

"I hate you, Sasuke,"

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

_**Winamp playlist:**_

_Not Alone by Linkin Park_

_Can't I love You by Kim Nam Gil_

XxXxX

**Huaah, sceen SasuNaru-nya aneh. Huuuh.**

**Terima kasih buat review yang sudah masuk, saia terharu karena ternyata cerita ini masih ada yang nungguin dan hintnya cukup banyak.**

**Setelah membaca, don't forget to Review, komen di facebook atau plurk juga ga masalah. Next chapter mudah-mudahan tamat.**


End file.
